Help Me Find Me
by chaoticcyanide
Summary: Theres more to Tyson than meets the eye. People see him as a pig, annoying and all that stuff. But if you give him one chance, you'll see something more behind that mask...FIN
1. Explaining

Okay, this idea came to me while drawing. I'm writing a song to it, also. No pairings and Tyson-centric.

**Warning**: Child abuse and mention of self mutalation.

* * *

My name is Tyson Granger, I am 15 years old, I beyblade and I have been a world champ for three years. My grandpa just died and my father also died in an air plane crash and my older brother, Hiro, disappeared. I live with my foster parents, in bey city and am not allowed to blade anymore.

My friends are Kenny, Hilary, Rei, Kai and Max. My favorite color is red. But, I don't like blood and I have a problem. Many people still think I'm a pig, and stuck up. I am not like that at all. My mother left when I was four and my dad left me with my grandfather when I was five. I have been training with kendo from there on.

I was to inhearit the Dojo, but cops thought it was rediculus for a fifteen year old to take care of something like that.

My problem is abuse. Yes, that's it. Abuse. Child abuse. Funny, huh? I started to wear long sleeves from the abuse, so no one gets suspcious of the marks on my arms. But, I don't know what to do about the reunion. Yup, everyone I met through out my life of Beyblading are gonna be there. All the teams. The Majestics, White Tigers, Bartheiz Batalion, Julia and her twin Raul, The Blitzkreig Boys aka the Demo Boys, Saint Shields, BEGA. And more teams I cannot name.

But, I have a fear. What will happen when they notice my problem? Will they question? Most of all, what will Max, Kai and Rei think? Please, don't think I'm telling you this because I want pity. Truth is, I _don't_ want attention. I never liked attention. I just act like it.

I would love to see the reaction of Joseph and Kevin when they see each other. I smile at the thought.

I also have another secret. I hate myself. I've hated myself from the beginning of time. The reason why I wore long sleeves is because I hide my own misery. I cut. No, you didn't read wrong, I cut myself. I do it to help myself out of my misery. Of my regret of every word said, everything done.

I wonder why I have been damned in this world. Why I have been the one to be like this. Heh, I'm sounding dramatic. Oh, great, here comes Hilary, asking my foster mom if I'm around. She says I'm busy, she lies. I scowl. Hilary believes the lie and walks away.

I open my window and shout to Hilary who looks up at me. "Hold up!" I shout, as I climb over the window and drop down. I sprint up to Hilary and we walk to the park.

* * *

Okay, I'll end there. Like I said, I'm writing a song to this also. This is going to be a five chapter story. No sequels. Anyways, review! 


	2. Chapter One: The Arrivle and Star

I groaned and opened my eyes. Today was the day. Today is the day that the runion is. I'm nervous to see them again and Kenny and Hilary were oh so calm. How I ever got my foster dad to agree is beyond me. I think it was my constant pleading and begging when he was sober made him say "yes" to me.

airport-

All the teams were there and I was fidgeting with my blade that was in my pocket. I had put in my jean pocket to make it seem like I had nt given up up 'blading.

I noticed Joseph and Kevin chatting and plotting with each other. My eyes caught the familiar black color of Star. Yep, my pale younger friend is here also. With her team. They had been in the third championships. She looked at me and smiled lightly.

"Hi, Tyse," she said, her voice soft and hoarse.

I looked at her. "Hi, Star, why the sudden change in color and profile?" I asked.

Her black eyes shined in helplessness, made me wanna cut. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears ran down her face.

"Star?" then I realized why she was wearing baggy clothes. She was pregnant. "Oh my…Star…how…?"

"Rape," she replied.

I covered my mouth, my eyes wide and staring within those once happy eyes. "Who?"

She stared at me for awhile then muttered a name in Russian. I couldn't understand, but I had an idea. "Hey, Tyson!" Max greeted happily. I put on a fake smile, a false smile.

"Hi, Max!" I replied, with false cheerfulness.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing really, just getting over the deaths," I said, with a fake laugh. Star looked at me strangely, as well as her shadow, S.K. I wonder what Reis reaction will be when…"SABBY! What the heck are you doing here!"

Oh. That will be his reaction. Sabby gave him a cold look. "You have no controll over me, Rei-chan."

"But, Sabrina, you should be with mom!"

Star cut in. "Rei, hon, me, Sabby, and Taylor are a team, if you forgot about the Tournement," she said, lightly and motherly. For a thirteen year old, I gotta give her credit for taking responsibility.

Rei looked at her. "I know, Star. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, really, only pregnant,"

"Ah." I put on a false smile.

"Hey, we should get over to Mr. D's now, huh?" I asked, with fake cheerfulness. Taylor probably noticed because she gave me a look as if she was going to say, 'Your abused, arent you?' I am thankful that she looked away when Star started to walk away.

Her two friends fallowed. I sometimes wondered if their just her guards. Only friends. "Tyson, is something wrong?" Ozuma asked me.

"No," I replied.

He gave me a long look. Then sighed. "Okay. Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"M unofficial little sister and her little friends," I replied. I really do wish atht Star was my sister. Shes sweet and not annoying.

Once we were at Mr. D's I looked around and noticed how many changed. First off, Kai seemed more social than ever, Max-like me-matured a bit, and Rei…I don't know. He changed to be more protective of Sabby.

My eyes went to the Saint Shields. They have changed too. For starters, Jospeh seemed as if he werent as clingy to his sister, Ozuma…meh who knows, Miriam was more I don't know…less sarcastic and Dunga more smarter.

Then theres the White Tigers. Lee and Kevin were getting along, I ythink Mariah threatened them into getting along. Mariah-less pink. Gary-che, don't ask.

I wont go into detail about everyone there, because it'd take to long. Lets just say that all of us matured in our own way.

I felt tiny tears come to my eyes when I see Star glance out the window. She ws wishing she wsant here, I can tell. I care for her greatly and dont know what to do to comfort her. Be stupid? I care for her as a sister, like I said.

I looked over at Sabby who wsa having a glaring contest with Tala. I see they havent forgive each other yet. And, Sabby won the contest. Then both started to bicker, gaining attention from all the others.

I sighed and stepped in. "Both of you, I'm sick of your fighting, so lay low, bothof you and don't kill each other. You two are going to have stand each other for a week," I said. Star nodded.

"Yeah, please Sabby, you know that I cant get very active right now so don't start any fights,"

Sabby was about to protest only to be cut off by Mr. Dickienson. "I agree with Star and Tyson. Please don't kill each other. And Sabby you know of Stars condition right now,"

Sabby then had a guilty look on her face which made me smile a true smile. As Taylor dragged Sabby out of the room, as well as Kai did with Tala, I sighed and silently slipped out with them.

* * *

Okay. Heres the review response:

CandyAssCutie: thanks, heres another update!


	3. Chapter Two: Nothing

No matter what I say or do people don't seem to think of me as happy anymore, I don't understand why though. Oh, wait; I guess it's my sullen and cold attitude.

The cuts on my arm visible and deep, I knew made a mistake in wearing short sleeves and I pray that no one sees the scars.

The Used playing from the radio, I closed my eyes loving this song more than before.

_I'll be just fine_

_Pretending I'm not_

_I fall from lonely_

_Its all that I've I got_

_I'll be just fine_

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'll fall from lonely_

_It's all that I've got!_

Those are my favorite lyrics. My team-even Kai-is worried, my sudden attitude just now shifted from fake happiness to utter depression. Since I was hiding from everyone, I sat up and over heard the team talking, "Something is wrong with Tyson…he's never like this." Max was saying.

I blink back the tears. "I know, it's not like him to avoidant and jumpy whenever someone bickers." Rei replied.

"…Maybe there's more to him than he would ever let us know." Kai said, coldly. Daichi just snorted.

"Maybe he's searching for attention."

Than the soft nearly gone voice of my little sister spoke up, "Daichi, he never does that. He doesn't like that attention as much as he used too…I can try talking to him…if he's cutting then…" she stopped herself.

I lay back down, she knew. She figured it out and is depressed about it. Once the others find out…what _will they think_?

That hit me hard. I get up and walk into the room. "Tyson!" Max chirped, happily. Wow, he's happy when he sees me. And yet he was worried and concerned before.

"Hey," I greet with a smile, shifting slight from the fresh bruises on my thighs. And to hide my wrists, Kai saw one of the scars. But he said nothing. How I knew was the look in his eyes.

"Tomorrow is the reunion and a mini tournament." Kai said, his crimson eyes darting around.

"We know," I said, giving him a phony smile.

I forgot how to smile. Its like long ago since I've smiled. Now I can only cry. I couldn't wait for this reunion, I know that once…once this is over…I knew I was going to get a bad beating for being able to leave.

I just wanted it to get over with. Yet, at the same time I didn't want it to end. This is messed up. I'm so depressed, too depressed that I feel as if nothing matters anymore.

I looked at them then finally deciding, "I'm not going to go. You guys go ahead, because I don't really deserve to be there." Max was about to object but I had stood up and walked out.

I walk to the bridge. Once I got there, I leaned against the railing contemplating whether or not I should jump. I decide against it. I smile as I watched two little kids play tag, the wind lightly blowing as one of the little kids-a girl-ran under the bridge pretending it was base.

The little boy pouted slightly. I smiled and decided to leave, just walking back to the Dojo. I know, I don't have full responsibility of it yet, but someday I will.

I quietly walked in the musky place that needed cleaning. I felt connected to this place; only I fell to the floor in tears. I missed this place.

_I am nothing, nothing never anything but a failure. _Tears continued to stream down my face.

"Thought I'd find you here," came a voice, I looked up and Lee was standing there.

"Hi Lee." I said, blankly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked at me; gold eyes were in concern.

"Rei told me what you had said. Why are you giving up?"

"Because…I want too. I just don't find the same amusement in the game or anything."

"Oh, but still…"

I cut him off. "I don't care about anything, anymore, Star can kill herself for all I care because there's nothing left but lies in the end!" I covered my mouth. Lee's eyes were wide with shock.

"Tyson," he sputtered out in surprise. I got up and ran out. Frustrated with myself and everything else. I shouldn't have said that. I cared if she killed herself.

I have nothing left. I ran into my foster home and went into the kitchen and pulled out a blade. _Take away my pain_, I thought as I cut open my arm, blood seeping out. I knew I was going to die soon…

---

Review responses:

CandyAssCutie-Deep breath and heres another chapter, hope you liked it.

Wolf-lol heres another chapter…thanks

Ray 4 Ever-heres another chapter!

R&R people! Sorry for the late update.


	4. Chapter Three: Figured

Well, it's almost the end of this fic, unless you want me to make it longer. _Smirks_ This chapter is going to be dark and bloody and if you're a cutter and are easily triggered, I suggest for you not to read. 'Cause well, I don't want to sued or flamed with things like, _"OMG! You made me cut! I hate you!"_ I will just go in and delete those types of reviews and you cannot say I didn't warn you.

Oh and this chapter is a bit of a vent for me so I don't go back to SI. Oh and this shows a form of suicide and if you want to kill yourself…_DON'T!_ Life is worth living, trust me.

---

I slit my wrists more and more deeply until I heard someone knock on the door. I feel cold. I feel dizzy. Before I walk to the front door, I place my hand on a chair and steadied myself.

I feel weak. I close my eyes and let the tears stream down my face, I knew it was one of my ex-team mates, I just…knew. But I pull down my sleeve and walk to the door and opened it to be greeted by a slap.

"HOW _DARE _YOU!" I felt nothing and blankly looked at Reis sister, Sabby.

"How dare I what?" I muttered.

She scowled. "Don't play stupid. You just quit like that! And not even care!"

"Sabrina," I said, using her actual name, her eyes widened in shocked. I have never used her full name before. "lecturing me wont help or work. Sometimes I have to make these decisions so I don't make mistakes."

"The only mistake you made was leaving." Her gold-silver eyes brimmed lightly with tears. "How I know is because you're the strongest one of your team…and you were the only one holding your team and your teams strength together."

I look at her guiltily; shes the only one I know that can make me go on guilt trips. "I'm sorry," I mumble, closing the door and walking into the kitchen and taking out the knife again, my eyes just blank with no life.

Putting the blade on my arm, I slowly bring it across my arm, seeing the crimson color come from my arm. Deeper and deeper I get until the pain that I feel inside is all gone. I smirk as the blood continued to stream down my arm.

Finally content with how numb I felt, I went to clean up the cuts. I wouldn't want them to get infected would I?

I sighed as I walked into my room, carpet stained with blood from previous beatings and my bed sheets and comforter stained with blood from my cuts. I pick up my abandoned blade, blinking back the tears. I finger the blade and looked at where the glorious Dragon was. Dragoon.

I blink again and place the blade in my drawer and remember all three tournaments. Remembering how much fun I had. Should I quit now? Should I quit on life? I sigh and roll onto my side and then groaned when the phone rung. I answered and muttered a, "Hello."

"**_TYSON_**!" I pull the phone away and sighed. Hilary.

"What do you want, Hilary?"

"What I want is answers! Hello! Whatever happened to overly stuck up and hyper Tyson I once knew!"

"He died!" I snapped. "He died a long time ago!"

I heard Hilary sigh in defeat. Then she gave the phone to someone else. "Tyson." Kai. "Quiet being stubborn and come back."

"Why?"

"Because we already know. Sabby said that she saw scars and fresh cuts on your arms. You're cutting-." I hung up.

I cannot believe this, they found out. Great. Another reason why I should kill myself now.

I grin to myself as I walk into the kitchen. Taking out a bottle of pills, I spill like the whole thing into the palm of my hand. "My only chance." I murmured to myself as I took the nine pills and some water and swallowed.

I grin to myself. _Perfect_ I think. _Now all I have to do is call up and say sorry and that I had to do what I did and make everyone happy to be out of their lives. I have to make it fast though. Don't have much time…only an hour._

I pick up the phone and dial. Rei answered. "Hey, Rei, can you put this on speaker phone?" I asked. I felt the tiredness come from talking already.

"Uh…yeah, sure Tyse,"

"Hey, guys…I'm sorry for how I acted but this is my only way out…"

"Tyson, wh-what are you talking about?" Max.

"I had to go through with my plan. It's my only escape. Don't, just don't, call an ambulance. I'm better off dead."

"TYSON!" Mathilda. "Why…what did you do?"

I had to smile to myself, as I felt weaker and weaker by the minute. "Something you guys would have never thought I'd do in a million years. Bye." I hung up and managed to go to my room and lay down, feeling tired and weak, I grin to myself.

_This is it; this how I'm going to die…_I shuddered, now feeling guilty for this. But darkness encloses in and then I felt…nothing.

_000_

I have a feeling you guys want to kill me now. Don't worry, theres one more chapter.

_Review responses:_

Ray4Ever: _pats back_ there, there. Ok…did so and hopefully most of the errors were fixed. Heres a new chapter

CandAssCutie: lol sorry about the lateness…hoped you liked this chapter!

Bottlecaps: lol thanks hope you like this chapter!

Max: Whoa, patience hon, heres another chapter!

I'm sorry for making Tyson commit suicide! I'm completely sorry! _Hides_ please don't come after me with guns and such .. I didn't mean to kill him, honestly.


	5. Chapter Four: Help Me Find Me

"…Tyson was bound to kill himself." Kai muttered, under his breath.

Star nodded, black eyes red from crying. "Really," she whispered in agreement as she wated with the Blade Breakers in the waiting room of the hospital.

_I stand in the midst_

_Of the crowd _

_Wondering where I am_

_No knowing whats gonna happen next_

Meanwhile, the docters did everything could. Giving him the blood he had lost. Silver tears silently went down Tysons face unnoticed. The beeping of the heart monetering going soft.

"We're losing him!" shouted a docter.

_While crying out unheard_

_Help me!_

_I feel so lost_

_Help me find me!_

_I'm lost_

Hilary paced around the floor, the time seemingly going so slow. Star had long fallen asleep from crying and Rei took her back to the hotel. Max had little tears running down his face and Kai looked sad. Kenny didn't dare go to the hospital for a fear of breaking down.

She was close to breaking down. "I wish this was a nightmare." She whispered.

Kai opened his eyes and nodded. "Same here." He agreed.

_Sitting alone_

_I feel so cold_

_As the tears endlessly run_

_Down my face_

_I look around and smile sadly_

_As I bring in my breath_

The beeping became more quieter and docters rush around, trying every they could. The heart moniter showing weak heart beats.

"We're gonnd lose him."

"No, we are gonna keep trying!"

_And silently cry out_

_Help me!_

_I feel so small_

_Help me find me!_

_I feel so lost_

_Please help me…_

_I'm lost_

Kai got up and went to a café that was next door and got them some coffee. And got back and handed Rei, Hilary and Max the coffee and he sat down and started to drink.

"Do you think he'll live?" Max asked, trying so hard to keep from crying.

"50-50 chance, Max." Rei replied. Max let out a small sight and looked out a window.

_Everyday became slower_

_Everyday became harder_

_I couldn't go on_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm just lost_

_Please forgive me_

_I'm so sorry_

It was already night, Hilary had gone home because Rei suggested she go home and get some rest. The other to agreed and sent her home.

"The possibility that they cant do anything now has gotten higher." Max said, tearfully.

Rei shook his head. "No, Max, we gotta keep hope that he'll live."

_Help me!_

_I feel so small_

_Please help me find me_

_I feel so lost_

_Help me find me_

_I'm lost_

Hilary returned with Star about noon. "Things will turn out good in the end right?" Star asked, hopefully.

The teens bit their lip and looked at the young girl. How are they gonna tell her that sometimes theres no happy endings. "Right?" she pressed.

"…Star…we, we don't know." Hilary said, softly.

-

The beeping stopped and the docter looked down. "Oh no…" he muttered.

"Well, don't just sit there, go tell them!"

_Help me…please_

_Help me find me_

_Please…_

"Are you the kids that are here for Granger, Tyson?" the docter asked.

Rei looked up and nodded.

"I have some news…"

---

TBC! Suspence! I wrote that song, the original version is over at my fictionpress account. just search for "lashingcries" under users or to make it easier, search titles of "Help Me Find Me" I'll do responses next chapter. Please R&R 


	6. Chapter Six: Heaven

I don't own _Heaven Is A Place Near By _or Beyblade. I only own the plot and my OC. Final chapter.

---

"I'm sorry." The docter said.

Hilary stood there, frozen in sadness. Star looked dead.

_I enter the room_

_Sit by your bed_

_I watched your daily fight_

_I hardly knew_

_The pain…_

"We tried everything we could…"

Hilary stepped back, pale as a ghost, tears in her ruby eyes. "Y-you're k-kidding." She whispered.

The doctor looked at her sadly. "No I'm not."

_Was almost more than I could bare_

_And I still hear_

_Your last words to me…_

Tears glittered down Maxs face when he heard the news. "No…"

"I wish this were a nightmare." Hilary muttered.

Kai looked like he was about to cry, but knowing him, he wouldn't. "This pain…it feels as if I lost someone…I cared for."

Rei looked over at the Russian. "Yeah." He agreed.

"Leave it Hiro to leave Tyson!" hissed Star, venomously.

_Heaven is a place nearby_

_So I wont be so far away_

_And if you try to look for me_

_Maybe you'll find me someday_

The next day was rainy and Kai was outside, launching his beyblade. He remembered the first time they had met. Tyson was the stubborn one who never gave up, even after being beaten a lot.

He stayed true and loyal to him even when he had gone evil in Russia. Its hard to say goodbye to someone hes been around for four years.

Heaven is a place nearby So theres no need to say goodbye 

_I wanna ask you not to cry_

_I'll always be by your side…_

Max looked outside. He was expecting Tyson to run through the door, soaked telling him it was a trick and that he was alive. Nothing happened. Normally, on these kind of days, Tyson would drag him, Rei and Kai outside and goof off in the rain.

It was difficult for him now, to even want to go outside. Tyson had been there for him when he lost Draciel. Twice. Tears streamed down his face as he placed his hand on the window, wishing his team mate was there. Was alive.

He looked at his blade and whispered, "Well, Draciel, we had to say goodbye, instead of a 'see you later.'" He managed out. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to block out memories.

_You just faded away_

_You spread your wings and flown away_

_To something unknown_

Rei paced around the floor of his home. He returned to China because he just couldn't take it anymore. Mariah and Lee watching from the doorway, worry in their eyes.

The raven haired teen sighed and finally sat down in the middle of the floor and let tears run freely down his face. He wished Tyson were still…around.

"Rei…you gonna be ok?" Mariah asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know…"

_Wish I could bring you back_

_You're always on my mind_

_About to tear myself apart_

_You have your special place in my heart…_

Hilary quietly sobbed into her pillow. It was hard living knowing Tyson was never gonna come back.

Glass shards layed discarded and forgotten on the floor. Kai silently entering her room and sitting down on the bed and lightly stroking her brown hair, as she cried. "I hate this…" she sobbed out quietly. "I just hate this…"

_Heaven is a place nearby_

_So I wont be far away_

_And if you try to look for me_

_Maybe you'll find me one day_

_Heaven is a place nearby_

_I wanna ask you not to cry_

_I'll always be by your side_

"GUYS!" Star shouted, a few days after, running in. The three Blade Breakers (and Hilary) looked up. "Look what I found, I was going through Tysons stuff and…" she showed them the piece of paper with something written on it. It was dated after meeting up with the rest at the air port.

"Whats it say?" Kai asked.

Star handed it to Rei since she couldn't read Japanese very well.

**Hey guys,**

**Once you find this, I'm sure I'll be dead. Hopefully. I just couldn't take anymore of the abuse. So I had to end my life.**

**I'm sorry. Can someone do me a favor and help Star raise her child; which is due in a month (I checked). **

**And please, please don't cry. This is meant to happen. I'm sorry. STAY THE BLADE BREAKERS FOREVER! Continue being this great team!**

**See ya guys someday,**

**T.G.**

Star blinked, then scowled. "If he were here right now…he'd be running for his life." Rei gave a little smile. Then frowned.

"Where'd you find this?" he asked.

"In his room, there was a lot of blood stains on his carpet." She replied, remembering how disgusted she was and how the room had a lot of blood and broken glass everywhere.

_And even when I go to sleep_

_I still hear your voice_

_And those words I will never forget_

It was his funeral now and ever team they knew and Mr. Dickenson attended. Star and her friends remained hidden in the shadows.

"This is hard to even go through!" Sabby declared after, arms crossed, gold eyes in a scowl.

Rei gave his sister a look. "Sabrina, hes dead, that's why!"

"No, seeing everyone sad…its just…strange and it feels unreal…I kept thinking it was one of Tyson sick pranks…but now I know…" the tomboy whispered.

_Heaven is a place nearby_

_So I wont be so faraway_

_And if you try to look for me_

_Maybe you'll find me one day_

_Heaven is a place nearby_

_So theres no reason to say goodbye_

_I wanna ask you not to cry_

I'll always be by your side 

The darkness of the night took over the sky and a lone ghost standing by a beydish, smiling. "LET IT RIP!" and the ghostly blade hit the beydish…

---

End. I cried while writing this…it was just…hard. The song made it even sadder. Argh…_sniffle_

Minako Mikoto: Dunno why…guess people just want suspence. Thanks, hope you liked this chapter as well!

Laruelleaves: sadly he is…heres another chapter ..

PhantomNight: I know and sadly yes…heres another one…

FireieGurl: thanks and yeah…

Road Kill Roko: _pats back_ there, there. I'm sorry I killed him…

Ray 4 ever: OO please, please don't cry…angst is what I'm good at ..;

CandyAssCutie: (replying from chapter four): Heh, some people are blind to child abuse, that's why they don't notice, he hardly showed the signs…anyways, thanks…

Miniri: (replying from chap. 4) ok…I didn't…

Charlie: (replying from chapter 4) I killed him…that's what I mean. Lol thanks…heres another chapter…

--

woah… the replies took up to five pages (this chapter was four pages long…excluding the authors note)

anyways, please review…this BTW is the last chapter. I might do another chapter (and epologue or whatever) that takes place ten years later and how they're coping.


End file.
